Don't You Dare
by White Ookami
Summary: A simple dare with a simple task - now to just get a certain Ice Queen to agree to it. One-shot, YohAnna.


**A/N: **Inspiration can just hit you randomly, ne? I was talking to my friend Ashie-chan when this suddenly popped into my mind… And, well… That's about it. It was quite weird… But I guess this just happens to me, I'm a weird person. So… Yes, one-shot, Yoh/Anna. Read on!

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King.

**Don't You Dare**

* * *

"Did you finish your running?"

"Hai!"

"Push-ups?"

"Hai!"

"Sit-ups, pull-ups, swimming?"

"Yup, I did it all, Anna!"

Kyouyama Anna eyed her fiancée suspiciously as her hands wrapped tightly around her tea, looking his exhausted figure up and down, as if scanning him for any sort of bluff. After all, it wasn't ordinary Yoh finished all of his training so quickly with such a large quantity of work assigned to him… Because Anna's training program was anything _but_ ordinary. Every night, he would go to sleep completely exhausted and wiped out from it.

Yoh blinked as she stared at him warily. "Eh… Anna?"

…

"…Did you finish the yard work?"

Asakura Yoh nodded slowly, collapsing at the table she was sitting at, and flashing her a proud grin. "Uh-huh. New record, ne?"

Anna pursed her lips as she raised her cup to take a sip. "Fine. I'll increase my training program and add more work, next time…"

Yoh opened his mouth, but lost his voice, struggling inwardly… He knew he never could win an argument with Anna – and quarreling would lead him to the same fate, anyhow… _With_ a nice bruise, to boot. He rubbed the back of his neck and smiled again, rather sheepishly. "A-aa… Alright, Anna."

Anna nodded, and turned her head back towards the table, where she was surveying the pages of a magazine she was reading interestedly.

…

"So…"

…

"Err… What do you want to do?"

Anna rolled her eyes to the ceiling. "Whatever… I don't know… Call Manta and plan something out, I don't care."

Yoh shook his head. "I can't. Manta told me he's busy today with schoolwork… He's doing some extra-credit project, I think. Everyone else is also busy training or doing something, so I'm not going anywhere."

Anna shut the magazine suddenly, her hand on its cover, and glanced up at him again. "So what are you asking me for? I'm haven't planned on going anywhere… And I don't intend to, either. You're out of luck. Find something to do."

Yoh paused, looking deep in thought for a moment, before snapping his fingers. "Ah! I know what to do!" He grinned at the blonde girl once again. "How about we play a game?"

Anna raised her eyebrow, pausing in the act of raising the drink to her lips yet again. "A game?"

Yoh nodded brightly. "Yeah, a game."

"…What kind of game?"

Yoh closed his eyes, a smile forming and spreading across his face. "Hmm… How about… A daring game?"

"And what do you mean by that?"

"Well," he said slowly, "it's sort of like truth or dare… Except only with dares. We dare each other to do anything we want."

Anna frowned. "And if one of us refuses a dare?"

"Then that person does the dishes for the next month."

The itako shot him a glare. "And why would I agree to such idiotic terms?"

Yoh scratched his head absentmindedly. "Well… It's something to do, and… I never though you would back down from a challenge… I didn't know you were scared of a dare…"

_He had done it. _

_He had said the magic words._

"Hah!" she scoffed. "I am _not_ afraid of some stupid _game_. I accept."

"Great!" he said cheerfully, crossing his legs and placing his hands on the table, leaning forward eagerly. "You can go first, then."

She sighed, placing down her tea onto the table carefully, and pushing it aside. "Fine, then. Your first dare…"

Yoh cocked his head sideways, waiting patiently for her to speak again.

"…Is to take all of your _precious_ oranges and shove them into the garbage disposal, and then destroy them… And last without them for the next three weeks."

Yoh's face fell into a look of disappointment and shock, and gave her a pleading look. "Anna, are you serious? Come on, Anna! Why?"

"The dishes are waiting, Yoh."

Yoh pouted and crossed his arms, but after a moment, his shoulders slumped in defeat. "Aww… Fine…"

Anna watched him rise and walk away from the table and towards the kitchen, his footsteps echoing behind him, until they stopped. She could then hear a grumble of disapproval, before a few _thumps_, and then the grinding noise of the garbage disposal. She felt a sense of triumph, before the noise stopped, and Yoh came back trudging into the room sadly, taking his seat again.

"Alright… My turn."

Anna game him an impatient look.

"Well? Get on with it."

Yoh closed his eyes, straining his mind for a moment, until they opened; his carefree look repositioned itself onto his face. He gave her a smile. "Ne, Anna… See my face? I'm smiling, aren't I?"

"No, you're glaring ferociously at me and begging to rip out my throat, sever my head from my body and hang it on your bedroom wall," she said with disbelief. "Of _course_ you are."

"It's pretty easy, right? Smiling… It's not a very hard thing to do."

"No, it isn't."

"So then… I dare you to smile."

Anna blinked. "Is that all? That's my dare? To smile?"

Yoh nodded. "But, it can't be a small little smile… You've got to really smile; you have to smile a _real_ smile."

Anna bit her lip. "Give me another dare."

"No."

"…What?"

Yoh shook his head. "No, I'm not going to change the dare… That's your dare. That's the dare I'm giving you… Just to smile, Anna."

Anna paused, musing for a moment. It was true, if she refused, she would be stuck with the dish duties he normally did, and for a full month, at that… And she certainly did _not_ like to work. On the other hand, she most definitely was _not_ one to smile. She was known as an Ice Queen – cold, serious, and everything a carefree, laughing, and smiling person like Yoh was _not_. The rare times she ever smiled, she only let out a fraction of one – just barely recognizable. And, the instant she _did_ smile, after a moment, her emotionless mask replaced the previous facial expression.

"I… Don't want to…"

"It's a dare, Anna," reminded Yoh.

She shook her head stubbornly, and stood, dusting off her ebony dress with her head facing down towards the floor, her eyes closed with her face looking calm, as always. "No. I won't meet your demands, Yoh. A month of dish duty is a better choice for me." She turned her back on him, and grabbed her cup of tea, draining the last bit of the liquid, before heading off towards the sink. "I'm going to go wash this."

"Anna… Wait…"

Anna frowned, but turned around. She gazed at him silently, before opening her mouth to speak. "…What is it?"

Yoh got to his feet, and gave _her_ a small smile. "Ne… I'll do the dishes. I didn't really mean we'd keep those terms… I was just hoping that they _would_ make you smile."

Anna stared at him confusedly. "Why… Would you want me to smile?"

Yoh waved, giving her a sheepish look. "I want to see you happy. And, well… Because you look really, really pretty when you smile."

Anna was stunned, looking utterly bewildered at his words, a _small_, _very_ faint blush creeping up and spreading across her cheeks. Despite his little trick, she was flattered – she wasn't complemented very often… And she couldn't help but appreciate his comment. She felt the corners of her mouth lift a bit. _W-what am I doing?_

Yoh stared, shocked for a moment, at her face.

"Y-you're… You're smiling, Anna!"

Anna shook her head furiously, fighting it off her face in a futile attempt. "N-no… I'm not!"

But Yoh merely felt a wide beam appear on his face yet again. "You are, you are!" he cheered.

Anna flushed more, and mentally beat herself to a pulp. _N-nani?__ Damnit, that stupid blush, it's almost visible…_ "A-ah… I'm going to my room." She tried her hardest to shoot her fiancée one of the dirtiest looks she could muster. "Do the dishes _now._ And you had better cook dinner by sunset, or twenty miles will be added to your run tomorrow!

Yoh watched her steer out of the room furiously, her scarlet bandana billowing behind her and whirling about as she turned a corner. He let out a laugh.

"Demo… She really _is _beautiful, ne? I'm glad…"

**_Owari_**

**A/N:** Eep… This is too… Fluffy. It's constricting… By the way, I'm sorry for the shortness and all… -waves meekly-

Review/Comment/Criticize/Whatever! Most appreciated!

-MoonLightWolf


End file.
